Taking Turns
by mariasu
Summary: She's rather like bubblegum tangled in your hair - persistant and tenacious. You either patiently pick it out and save the strands, or you give up and chop the damned lock off. MariAsu


Asuka sighed as she felt soft hands running up and down her arm, an unintentional moan escaped from the overwhelming tingly heat left wherever Mari touched. Her delicate fingers were wasting no time. Asuka couldn't help the moan that escaped when Mari's lips finally reached her own, her hands slipping slowly under the German's skirt teasingly. Asuka couldn't take it anymore, the slow torture Mari was putting her through was agony. Asuka sucked the other's bottom lip, running her tongue across it, begging entrance, which Mari immediately granted. A fire was building inside Asuka as she felt her own wetness growing.

Their tongues collided both battling for dominance, their hands both roaming past clothes.

Mari pulled back, planting kisses along Asuka's jaw line. The pilot didn't know how much more she could take, she needed Mari, the moistness between her legs was proof of that. Flipping them over, Asuka smirked down at the surprised expression on her counterparts face. She positioned herself between Mari's legs, spreading them apart, her hands running up and down the length of her inner thigh. She leaned forward and slowly began to tease Mari's skin, loving the other girls reaction.

She sucked and nibbled on her neck, and the other pilot moaned loudly, arching her back towards Asuka's touch. "Princess–" Mari paused, taking a short breath, her breathing labored from their recent activity. Reaching up she brushed a strand of hand away from Asuka's eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "I love you."

Asuka's heart leapt. "I love you too," she breathed, relieved.

Mari smiled up at her lover for a moment before flipping her back, so she was back in control. She planted her lips back to where they belonged. Sliding her hands along Asuka's back, Mari expertly undid her bra, exposing her heated flesh. Asuka gasped as the British girl leaned down, taking her erect nipple into her mouth. Asuka moaned loudly as Mari's hand massaged her other nipple, pinching and causing her body to arch toward the other. She pulled away, enough for Asuka to reach over and undo her own bra. Asuka took the opportunity to run her hands up her lover's toned stomach, relishing the feel and look of the milky skin. Once the impeding fabric was discarded, Mari continued her assault on Asuka's body, her hard nipples rubbing against Asuka's.

The German moaned, loving the feel of her breasts against hers. "I want you," Asuka moaned, hoping to push her further. "Please."

Mari's lips traveled lower, pulling the other girl's skirt down along the way. Sliding Asuka's underwear down, Mari let out a quiet "nya" at the sight of Asuka's dripping core. Asuka shivered in anticipation, embarrassed at just how soaked her underwear was. Mari smirked, winking up at her lover before lightly stroking Asuka's center with one finger.

Asuka couldn't contain the moan that escaped, she needed more, she moaned again when she felt another finger enter her. Asuka felt her body arch again when Mari's thumb ran over her swollen clit. Mari continued her pace, adding a third finger as she took one of Asuka's breasts back into her mouth. Her fingers pumping at a fast pace, thrusting in and out, exploring Asuka's insides while stroking her clit with her thumb. Asuka's body was out of her own control. She moaned again, closing her one eye, her body moving in rhythm with each stroke

Mari suddenly stopped, and Asuka felt her heart drop. But all was fine, she realized, as Mari was pulling away from Asuka's perky nipples and moving her mouth southwards, kissing her way down her body. Her tongue dipped into the grove of her lips before lowering her mouth to fully taste her. Asuka groaned again, her hips bucking against the mouth that eased her so willingly.

"You're so wet, Princess." Mari teased, breathing on Asuka's sensitive nub.

"Fuck you Four Eyes. Please, I want to feel you inside me." The German shivered, wanting to feel Mari's mouth where she had always dreamed. Mari obliged, circling her tongue around Asuka's sensitive nub, before sucking at the clit, the wetness that had formed growing into a trail that Mari soon lapped up.

She looked up at the other with a cat-like grin. "Mmm, Princess, how could you hide such a sweet taste from me?" Her tongue went back to the outer lips that were slick with wetness, divulging completely into the heat that had even more for her to taste. Asuka's lips parted as she felt that tongue press deeper inside of her.

Her circular motions made Asuka push her hips forward suddenly, her hips moving of their own accord to feel more of that heated pleasure. She parted her lips again for another series of dragged out moans, incomplete breaths, her body nearly trembling as she felt her hips pushing forward and down to almost fuck herself on the tongue that Mari was voluntarily licking and flicking deep inside of her.

Tasting every trace of her that would drip on her tongue, Mari could feel how her hips were moving at an almost desperate pace now. Asuka moaned again, closing her one eye, her body moving in rhythm with each stroke. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and she sure Mari could too. Sensing what was about to occur, Mari timed it almost perfectly, letting her thumb rub in a circular movement that matched with how her tongue circled against her inner walls.

Asuka cried out in release as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Being sure to have licked up every bit of that wetness possible, Mari savored each flick of her tongue with the taste lingering.

Pulling away from Asuka's heat, Mari looked back up at her princess. "So... It's my turn now?"


End file.
